A Dudley Story
by Gothicthundra
Summary: After the war is over and the magic he's seen has seemingly gone. Dudley finds himself looking for magic as he leaves home, but was accidently moving in next to his cousin Harry, more then he barganed for, or even better.
1. Leaving the Nest

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving the Nest**

Dudley Dursley sat on a bench outside Grunnings Drills. His father worked there, and so did he...sadly. Dudley had pink skin, a rather upturned nose, blue eyes, and blonde hair. When he was younger, his cousin often called him and pig in a wig. But long gone where the rolls of fat, the curl to his hair, and the greedy moist eyes. Now stood a man, mostly of muscle, his hair cut short, and his eyes full of boredom and a lost since. You see Dudley, the former bully, was in deep thought. He was nineteen and working for a company he didn't even care about, and he was still living at home. To Dudley, living with his parents still, though normal, was excruciating. He loved his parents, but he didn't see eye to eye with them. He ate healthy, they didn't. He liked sports, they did not. He looked for magic, they tried to avoid it. He knew he had a wizard cousin, they wished Harry had never been born. He missed his cousin and magic, they had thrown a party.

"Dudley, hurry up. Don't be late." came his fathers voice cheerfully, "Dreaming about a girl I hope."

"Uh, what... Oh. Sorry dad. Nothing." Dudley stood and stretched.

"Well then, get back to work." said Vernon, with a smile.

"Oh, I got off a half hour ago, I was just thinking." said Dudley, he turned turned to face the parking lot, "I'm going to go look at a house today."

"Oh well, get a good one son." said Vernon and he entered the building.

As Dudley drove off in his small car, he began to think as he hit traffic. He realized just then how much he wanted to find magic. He had mistaken many things lately for magic, a person wearing a cloak. The said person was going to a costume party last Halloween. A young girl playing with a stick, had turned out to be just that. He saw something create a beam of light in a car near him, he found it to be a laser pointer. He tapped his steering wheel in annoyance and saw something in the sky off to the distance, he thought he'd seen an owl in the daylight, but it turned out to be a rather large bird.

He drove down a rather crappy looking street, he almost turned around, but then he saw the house. It was a rather nice house, a yard, two stories, and a wire fence. It wasn't bad, but his parents wouldn't approve... this interested him. He parked his car outside the place and got out of his car. He looked down the street. The mailbox brackets held two each, but he realized that the one for house number 13, had only one. Then he realized, there was no 12 mailbox, or house.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Dursley." said a man standing outside number 13, "I'm Mr. Peaman."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." said Dudley, looking at the street.

There was only one other car on the street, a nice blue jag was parked behind his car. He shrugged and entered the apartment. It was nice, clean, water worked, heat worked, and it came fully furnished. There was nothing wrong with it, he couldn't figure out why it was so cheap.

"Nice house." said Dudley, honestly, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." said Mr. Peaman.

"Seriously now." said Dudley, "I'm already sold, just what's wrong with it."

"Nothing, people just tend to move out... they say weird things happen. I don't know what, they always seem to just not want to talk about it." said the man with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'll take it. Nothing's too weird for me." said Dudley, thinking back on the pig tail, the candies, and the evil dark lord who took over his cousins world.

--

Dudley pulled into his parents driveway in a happy mood that evening. Anxious to tell them of his new house. It was then that he looked up in the air, and he knew he saw something fly through some clouds. There where two figures flying up over the houses below where he stood. As soon as they where there, they had gone. There had been two people riding brooms. He felt an even bigger smile. He coudln't fully say he didn't fear magic, but for some reason, it seemed reassuring. This most likely came from being watched over by a wizard and a witch for a whole year during the war that was going on. It could also be his cousin's books that he kept hidden under his bed.

"Dudykins your home, so how was you day," came his mothers voice as he entered the house.

"Well, I have a house." said Dudley, quickly.

"W-what..." His mother's face fell.

"I got a house, its in London." said Dudley, he might as well tell his mother now then waiting.

"Vernon!" yelled his mother to his father in the kitchen.

"Yes, Petunia." said Vernon coming in quickly.

"Our-ours sons... leaving. Our DidyDums in moving. Did you know about this?" asked Petunia with a mix of worry and anger.

"Yes, he told me this morning... So-so you got the house." stated Vernon.

"Yeah. I'm moving in next week, I already put the notice in at work." said Dudley.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. A Charming Peice of Magic

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 2**

**A Charming Piece of Magic**

Dudley stood out his new house, bringing in the last of his boxes in. It had only taken him three days to get packed and to move his boxes here, he suspected it was partly to his drive to get out on his own. He picked two of his three boxes up and headed inside with them. It was late in the afternoon and it was pretty nice out. He figured after her got his third box in, he'd be able to relax outside a little bit. He heard a clicking sound outside as he placed the box down in front of the open door, the the sound of a ball bouncing. He walked outside and saw a little kid playing with a large red ball.

"Teddy, are you sure you don't want to play in the yard?" asked a brown haired man sitting on the steps of the house a little ways down.

"No." said the little kid happily.

Dudley couldn't help but stare at the child. The child couldn't be much younger than four, with vibrant blue hair. The man watching him was reading a book on plants and looked, in Dudley's opinion, rather boring. He went to go pick up the box, just as the ball barely missed him. It took him off guard and he dropped the box.

"Sowry, Sowry, Sowry!" was all the child said as he grabbed the ball and looked up at Dudley.

"It's okay." said Dudley as he quickly picked up some of the books that had fallen out of the box.

"I'm really sowry." said the child still holding the ball.

"I'm really sorry about that, here let me help." the man from the porch had run over.

"It's okay, no one hurt, nothing broken." said Dudley, picking up a moving book quickly.

"Was that Quidditch Through The Ages?" asked the man, eyebrow raised.

"Uhm..." Dudley didn't know how to respond to this, was it, he looked. "Yeah, it is."

"Are you a wizard too?" asked the little kid excitedly.

"What, too?" said Dudley, looking at the man next to him.

"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you." said Neville holding out his hand.

"Uh, your... your a wizard?" asked Dudley, hesitantly taking his hand.

"That's what my diploma tells me." said Neville.

"I'm, I'm Dudley. But your mistaken, I'm not a wizard." said Dudley, Neville looked horror struck.

"Your-your not." said Neville in a panic, "I-I was only joking about the whole wizard thing."

"No-No. I'm not, my cousin is. I borrowed his books." said Dudley.

"Oh, Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to go and get someone to do a memory charm on you." said Neville, letting out a breath.

"I'm Teddy." said the child, putting another book back into the spilt box.

"Nice to meet you. So you live there." said Dudley pointing at the house.

"No." said Teddy and Neville.

"I live on this stwreet, but not there. That's Number eleven." said the child, "Nev lives somewhere else."

"I'm babysitting." said Neville.

"So how many wizards live here?" asked Dudley.

"Just one..." Neville was cut off.

"And me." said Teddy.

"One qualified and one learning." said Neville, "You might say a wizard and a half."

"Oh, does the street know?" asked Dudley.

"What?! Of coarse not. Wizards and witches aren't supposed to tell muggles what they are." said Neville in shock, "We keep it hidden with protective spells and charms."

"Why?" asked Dudley.

"My godfather say its cause... cause if they knew. Some would hurt us or bother us for magic, or hold it against us as a... a... " Teddy stood in thought of the last thing he wanted to say.

"Blackmail." said Neville.

"Yeah, thats right." said Teddy with a large smile.

"Well welcome to the neighborhood. We best be heading back in for dinner." said Neville, "See you around."

"Bye." said Teddy waving as he walked up to Neville.

"Nice meeting you." said Dudley, as he took his last box in.

He looked back outside to the setting sun, it was five in the afternoon. He looked down the street, but Neville and Teddy where gone. He figured he should make something to eat now, but he sat down on his steps instead. During the day time the street looked kind of like a piece of crap, but his view changed. As he watched the sun light travel down the houses, he couldn't help but feel warm and not just because of the sun. He felt content. He looked at the boxes, he had to do so much to make it home yet, but he felt great. He needed to change his flat tire, unpack his house, get the electric, air, and water turned on, yet he didn't care. Somehow it felt like it had some magic in the air, no pun intended, but he had a feeling things where about to change for the better.

"I wonder if they know anything about Harry, maybe I'll ask them... if I run into them again... crap." he looked down the street again.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Brooms

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Brooms**

Dudley woke up early the next morning and got ready to unpack. He was glad he got the phone turned on so he could call the electric and water companies. He looked around his living room, it was nice, but plan. He had a couch, two chairs, and an old fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used for decades. He looked through a box marked pictures, and sighed. He had not actual photographs of people to put on the fireplace or walls. He just had pictures of places he wanted to go. He decided that he'd figure out what to do later with all the open walls.

In an hour he managed to get through half his boxes and get the gas turned on. Now he was out to go to the store and get some paint for the hallways, he didn't like peach for them. He also needed paint for the pink bathrooms, he didn't feel pink was appropriate for a relaxing place. He also wanted to paint his bedroom before he started putting his stuff in there. As he headed too the door, something banged against his kitchen window. He looked outside to see a broom on his sill, this was more than a little confusing. He opened the window but a knock came at the door.

"I'm coming." said Dudley and he glanced back at the broom as he went to the door.

"What do you want..." he was cut off, when he saw no one.

"Hi." came a small voice and he looked down.

"Yes?" said Dudley, looking down at Teddy, "Aren't you a little young to be outside with no supervision."

"Yeah." said Teddy with a small smile.

"Then why are you?"

"My broom flew out my window and got stuck on your house's window." he pointed to the kitchen window.

"So that's your broom?" asked Dudley with a smirk.

"Yeah." he was now a little nervous.

"How did it fly out your window and hit mine?"

"Promise not to tell." said Teddy, quickly.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Dudley was getting a little annoyed.

"I was trying to do tricks like my godfather, and it sort of flew out the window." said Teddy, who's hair was now light brown. Dudley jumped.

"H-how, did your hair change?" Dudley stuttered.

"I am a Meta, meta morph-uh mas... magis?" he seemed to be in thought, "I got it from my mommy. I can also do this."

"Do what?" asked Dudley, then he blinked as the kids ears grew sharp points, "Y-your a shape-shifter?"

"A shape what?" said Teddy as he shook his head and it went back to normal and his hair blue.

"How old are you?" asked Dudley.

"Four." said Teddy proudly.

"Your four, you sure don't seem four." said Dudley, now he was confused, where wizard children smarter than others?

"That's what the others say. My family said I am vewry advanced." he smiled proudly.

"Uh huh. Listen, I'll get your. . . er broom, but only if your. . . godfather comes and gets it." Dudley tried his best at sounding like an adult.

"Oh poo." Teddy said and walked off, Dudley turned around and heard clicking.

"Broomsticks, for children. Maybe there like bikes to us normal people." said Dudley going inside.

It was late in the afternoon and Dudley was setting up his hall closet when a knock came at the door. He heard the small voice talking to someone outside the door. Dudley shrugged and picked up the broom from the door way. He had gotten it earlier and had panicked when it wouldn't stop floating around the house. He could hear an oddly familiar voice outside talking to the kid.

"Teddy, what did I tell you about 'that' broom." said the man.

"Not to use it, until I am older." he said shyly.

"Yet, you did. Your lucky that the person who lives here is familiar with magic." the door opened, "Sorry about that... Dudley!?"

"Harry!?" said Dudley, as he came face to face with his cousin.

"You know him?" Teddy asked Harry from where he stood holding Harry's hand.

"You live here?" Harry's green eyes widened.

"You live there?" asked Dudley, pointing next door.

Silence followed this and Teddy looked at one man to the other. Still not movement followed. He sighed, he had to do everything.

"Er, excuse me. . . Mr. Dudley. May I have my broom back? I showed you my godfathee." said Teddy, gesturing to Harry.

"Uhm... yeah here." said Dudley, giving the broom to Teddy not looking away from Harry.

"Thank you. Say good bye to Mr. Dudley, where going home. You can play later." Teddy pulled Harry along with him down the steps and back to the house.

Both Dudley and Harry said nothing and just looked at each other. Dudley blinked and they where gone, as he heard the clicking noise once more. He was about to go inside, when Harry re-appeared and seemed to have his mind back as he cleared his throat. He seemed to be looking for something to say, as was Dudley.

"Havn't seen you for a while cuz." said Dudley, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, been busy." said Harry, leaning against his own railing.

"Who gave you a kid?" asked Dudley.

"A good friend of mine." said Harry.

"They dead?"

"Yes." Harry hissed bitterly.

"So... your alive. .. that's good." said Dudley, changing the subject slightly.

"It would appear so." said Harry, shifting a bit, "So I hear you have magic books. . . my old ones?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it. You didn't take them with you." said Dudley, eyebrows furrowed.

"No." said Harry, shrugging.

"What do you do now?" asked Dudley.

"I'm currently working on becoming Head of the Aurora Department... . type of wizard law enforcement." said Harry trying his best at explaining.

"Dark Wizard catcher. . . yeah. I read about them." said Dudley.

"What about you. . . Big D." said Harry, with a smile.

"Working for dad." said Dudley with a deep sigh.

"Don't like working for him ay?"

"Its a job." said Dudley with a shrug.

"Petunia and Vernon didn't buy your house I take it?" asked Harry, looking around.

"No, they havn't even seen the place. My mother is going to freak when she does see it." said Dudley.

"Not quite the neighborhood they'd want you in. Far from it I expect." said Harry.

"Obviously." said Dudley.

"Give me heads up when they decide to visit, I don't want to run into them." said Harry.

"I don't want them to know either." said Dudley.

"So. . . I guess where neighbors then." said Harry.

"Guess so." said Dudley.

"Listen, neighbor. Why don't you come over for dinner." said Harry with a reluctant voice.

"If you want me too." said Dudley.

"We could catch up." suggested Harry.

"Yeah." said Dudley.

"Dinner will be in a half hour. . . want to come over and wait." said Harry.

"Uh, sure." said Dudley, closing his house door.

As he walked over by Harry, he noticed something different. He was at number 12, not 13. He could have sworn that it hadn't been there earlier, but he shook it off. Harry knocked once and this action confused Dudley to no end, but then he heard the clicking noise and the door creaked open. Dudley rolled his eyes; magic. As they entered, he jumped back as a scream entered.

"Filthy Half-blood bringing mud-blood scum in my house!" rang a women's voice.

"Shut it!" yelled Harry, and he pointed his wand up the stairs and the yelling stopped.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dudley.

"Uh... a portrait. . . can't get her off the wall." said Harry casually.

Dudley walked down the narrow hall and into the living room with Harry. It seemed that it was bigger than his and the fireplace was much bigger. Above it, he saw pictures, that seemed to be moving, his eyes focused on these mostly. Harry was in almost all of them, along with some others. He opened his mouth to ask about them.

"Their like regular photos, but enchanted to move. Portraits talk and move, but these are just some pictures. That one is of me and my close friends." said Harry pointing to a larger one in the center, "That's Ron going after my glasses, Hermione swatting at him, there dating. Then next to me is my girlfriend Ginny, she's Ron's sister. Then that's Neville and Luna. There's the proof."

"Proof?" asked Dudley.

"You never really thought I had friends." said Harry, with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah. I knew." said Dudley looking at them, he wasn't that freaked out over them as he'd of thought, "You and Teddy?"

"Yeah." said Harry, as Dudley pointed to a picture of him with a baby Teddy in his arms, "His parents died in the war. They where so perfect together."

"His parents?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah." Harry, looked off towards the kitchen.

"Sorry." said Dudley, in the best comforting way he could muster.

"That's them." said Harry pointing at another picture on the mantel, It was Tonks and Lupin holding a baby Teddy and smiling like mad.

"Kreacher says dinner will be ready in a little bit." said Teddy, peaking around the corner.

"Thanks Teddy." said Harry with a smile as the little kid ran up the stairs.

"So he lives here with you?" asked Dudley.

"Not all the time, he mostly stays with his grandmother." said Harry.

"Seems smart, pretty amazing if you helped raised him." said Dudley with a smile.

"Haha." Harry said with a half smile, "Actually it was a group effort. As for how smart he is, I can't claim much credit. We encourage it, but its in his blood. Loves reading to no end and he's getting good at writing. . . .." he was beaming.

"Proud parent are we?" Dudley smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that." said Harry.

"So. . . where's your television?" asked Dudley.

"Don't have one." said Harry, in truth he didn't really want one.

"What? H-How do you get news and stuff?" asked Dudley, he'd die without his TV.

"Rodeo." said Harry, pointing to two of them, one wizarding the other muggle.

"Insane." said Dudley.

"Me not having a TV is insane. . . . well, I'd think there would be more options to choose from. Well more options then not having a television."laughed Harry, scratching his head, "Besides I had one, but my friend Ron was addicted."

"Who's Kreacher?" asked Dudley after a moment.

"Oh, he's my house elf." said Harry, with a shrug.

"A what?" asked Dudley, voice flat.

"He's... uh. Like a. . . . " Harry didn't know how to word this.

"Servant?" suggested Dudley.

"I guess, but I don't like that word." said Harry darkly.

"Didn't you say something about one when we where twelve?" asked Dudley.

"Er... yeah. Different one." said Harry.

"So, you have your own house, friends, a girlfriend, magic, and a servant. . . also didn't you save your world or something. What else do you do, that I had no knowledge of?" asked Dudley, he was getting a bit jealous.

"Well..." he was cut off. Kreacher came in.

"Dinner is ready Master." said Kreacher with a large smile and left.

"That's a house elf," stuttered Dudley, eyes wide with fear.

"Yup, usually I have more people over, but today its just us four." said Harry as he walked to the dining room.

"So you entertain a lot?" asked Dudley, with a confused look.

"I guess." said Harry with a shrug, "Smells great Kreacher."

"Thank you, I thought of an old recipe of my mothers." said Kreacher with a smile, "The mistress loved it."

"Teddy, dinner." said Harry up the stairs to the left, "Kreacher this is my cousin, Dudley."

"Blood of the master then. Hope you like soup." said Kreacher, glancing at Dudley, he still had a problem adjusting to new people.

"Hello Mr. Dudley." said Teddy coming down the steps and climbing up on his chair, which had a booster added.

"This soup is delicious, what is it?" asked Dudley as he ate some.

"Uh... cream of something or another." said Harry, quickly taking an eyeball out of his cousins soup when he wasn't looking.

"Can I have it?" asked Teddy, eyeing up the eyeball in Harry's hands.

Harry smiled and gave it to him. Teddy's hair was a dark blue at the moment, tonight was a full moon. Teddy's hair became darker during this time and anything raw and bloody made him happy. Harry, however, found that he had a nasty addiction to eyeballs. Sometimes playing with them before eating, "like a wolf pup", Hermione had once commented. He hoped this habit would end before attending Hogwarts.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Party at Potters

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Party at Potters**

Dudley looked at his hallway walls and sighed, he swore he'd gotten flat paint. He looked at the paint can and growled, it was glossy. Just what he needed shiny walls as people entered. He looked at his watch, he had work in four and a half hours. Then he was supposed to go to his parents house afterwards, it was tiring. He had half a mind to call in sick today, but then again, what would he do then? He could fix up his house, or... the door bell rang. He put down his coffee cup and walked to answer the door. He opened the door to see his wizarding cousin standing there in casual muggle clothing.

"Morning Dudley." said Harry, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, morning Po.. Harry." said Dudley, "Come in. What brings you over... neighbor."

"Well, I actually came by to see if you had plans this evening. You see I'm having a little party and I thought I'd invite you. After all, we are family." said Harry, the last part felt odd for both of them to hear and say, "There will be magic there of course."

"Tonight?" asked Dudley looking at his watch, "What time?"

"Well I said five to everyone else, so they will most likely start showing at three and four." said Harry with a smile.

"I suppose I could." said Dudley with a bit of a mumble.

"Well, then I'll see you in a couple opf hours, maybe." said Harry, who then laughed, "Is this strange for you two."

"Yes." snickered Dudley.

"I mean I spent years trying to avoid you when I lived at Privite drive." laughed Harry.

"Some how it ends up here." laughed Dudley.

"Well, I'll see you a little later." said Harry as he left out the door.

After calling in sick and calling his mother to say he was going to stay at home this evening, Dudley found a new trouble. What on earth was he going to wear to a wizard party. Better yet, he was having second thoughts. He'd most likely be the only non-magic person there, and he was sure that they'd notice. He thought of calling Harry, then realized, he didn't have Harry's number. On that thought, he wasn't sure he's even seen a phone in Harry's house. He looked through one of the boxes he had yet to unpack. A part of him wondered why he wanted to dress to the accord. He eventually decided to just wear some jeans and a white shirt with a dark blue blazer.

He headed over there at four thirty in nervous spirits. He was still confused at the fact he was the only one on the street that could see Harry's house. He knocked on the door slowly and looked at the street below. Now no one could see him, just standing there. Harry opened the door a second later, looking rather cheerful. Dudley was glad he wasn't wearing the wizard clothes that he'd seen in the passed on some of his friends. In fact he was just wearing a green shirt and black jeans.

"Come on in Dudley. There's not many people here right now, but give it twenty minutes." said Harry as he moved out of the way to let Dudley in, "In the meantime..."

Dudley was directed to the living room where ten people lounged around and chatted. After a few minutes, he was introduced to them. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (both rather stiff towards him), Ginny Weasley (Harry's girlfriend, who was forcing herself to smile at him), Neville, Luna Lovegood (very strange woman), Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbott. Harry was right in the waiting twenty minutes because then people started arriving via fireplace. Ernie Macmillan, Oliver and Katie Wood, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchly, George and Angelina Weasley, and a girl he hadn't been introduced to yet.

It was a fun evening, though Harry did have to explain some things to Dudley at some points. After a little while, someone had put on some music to dance too (Dudley was certain that it was Dean). This was because him and Parvati then decided to dance, along with Harry and Ginny. Dudley sat there awkwardly as the group began to discuss Quidditch (he'd once read about it, so it wasn't as confusing). The woman from earlier was in a heated debate with George Weasley about Quidditch teams. She was a favor of a team called the Wasps and he was in favor of some other team.

"Please, they creamed them in sectional." said the girl.

"But who's going to be playing at the cup." said George.

"Only by one lousy point." said the girl with a smirk, "Not much of a win if you ask me."

"I didn't know you where into Quidditch that much Bones." said Ernie getting some fire whisky off the counter, "Anyone want a glass?"

"Sure." was the agreement of most the group, minus Angelina smiling.

"Dudley, you want some?" called Ernie.

"Sure, why not." said Dudley, after all whisky was whisky.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Susan Bones. You must be a friend of Harry's. I don't recall ever seeing you at school." said Susan with a smile.

"I didn't go to ohm, Hogwarts." said Dudley, trying to remember the name.

"He's Harry's muggle cousin." said Ron from where he stood helping Ernie with the drinks.

"Muggle, really?" Susan smiled even wider, Dudley felt a little awkward, "So you don't know anything about Quidditch."

"I've read a book of Harry's about it." said Dudley.

"I think this calls for a Quidditch match." said Ernie, drinking his whisky.

"Yes, that's smart. Whisky and brooms." said Hermione with a roll of her eyes.

"It makes things more interesting." said Seamus.

"Oi! Harry! Mate, how about a match of Quidditch in the yard." said Ron.

"Who's playing?" asked Harry, who had stopped dancing at the word Quidditch.

"We have enough to play seven on seven or more." said Dean, "But do we have enough brooms?"

"We have four here at the house." said Harry.

"I could floo home and get three more..." Ron was cut off.

"Or I could floo to the outlit and pick up fourteen of the new ones that we could borrow." said Oliver with a smile.

"I like that idea better." said Ron.

"Give me ten minutes." said Oliver, heading to the fire place.

"So I call Oliver." said Harry.

"How come." said George.

"He likes me more." said Harry with a laugh, "I also call Angelina."

With in ten minutes the teams had been decided. The green team was Harry, Oliver, Ernie, Ginny, Luna, Angelina, and Dean. Harry was seeker, Oliver was the keeper, Ernie and Dean where beaters, and the other three where chasers. The second team was Ron, Seamus, Parvati, George, Justin, Lavender, and Katie. Ron was keeper, George was seeker, Lavender and Katie had elected to be beaters and the other three where chasers.

"Sue, why didn't you want to play?" asked Hermione.

"I love the sport, but I can't stand playing it." said Susan with a smile.

The rest of the night was devoted to watching Quidditch in the backyard and talking. Dudley spent a great deal talking to Neville and a greater deal watching Susan and not the game. She was dressed in more muggle attire then the rest. A simple pink sun dress. Neville must have noticed his glances at Susan, because the next question took him by surprise.

"She's single." said Neville.

"What?" Dudley looked at him with a shocked look.

"Just saying... Harry, I'm heading out!" Neville yelled up at the players.

"Oh, wait Nev. I have something I need to talk to you about. Time out!" said Harry and he flew down to meet Neville as they entered the house.

"Anyone want to fill in?" asked Ginny, flying above the group.

"Hermione, do you want to?" asked Susan.

"No thank you." said Hermione with a smile as she drank her tea.

"I'll join." said Susan, picking up Harry's broomstick and flying up to meet the others.

"I really don't see much fun in this game." sighed Hermione, "Do you Dudley?"

"I'm not much of a sports fan, besides boxing. I think it'd seem more boring if it wasn't on broomsticks... in the air... I think that's my own real attraction to it." said Dudley with a yawn.

"All that thinking, wearing you out?" asked Harry with a laugh as he sat next to Dudley.

"Watch it." smirked Dudley, in a fake threatening manor.

"So Ginny's the seeker now?" asked Hannah, trying to keep up with the game.

"Stop watching Ernie's arse and you might see the game." whispered Hermione with a chuckle.

"Hermione Granger. Such language." said Harry in mock shock.

"Get Bent." giggled Hermione.

"I feel offended." said Harry, hand over his heart, "I'm not sure I wish for you to be my sister."

"..." both burst into laughter, Dudley and Hannah exchanged confused looks.

"So Dudley, are you enjoying the game?" asked Harry, looking at his cousin.

"Yeah." said Dudley, following one specific chaser.

**TBC**


	5. Bewitch the Heart

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Bewitch the Heart**

Dudley walked along the business street near his work. It was lunch time and he wasn't exactly sure on where to eat. He looked at a small café that seemed to give off a warm feeling. He shrugged and walked inside with and looked at the menu above the counter. He was in debate about what to get, there where quite a few delicious items. As he was about to ask the soup of the day, someone said his name behind him.

"Dudley?" it was a girls voice that he couldn't quite place, he turned around.

"Hey Susan." said Dudley in shock to see the witch in the muggle world.

"So nice to see you again." said Susan, "Are you eating with anyone. If your not we should eat together. I hate eating alone and I don't want to eat the office."

A short while later the two sat at a table, Dudley talking about how he disliked working for his father and his boring job. After a few minutes of this, he felt annoyed with himself. He didn't know anything about Susan's job, though he expected it to be something relating to magic. As he was about to ask, Susan spoke.

"You've got to be joking, it's already fifteen to noon. I'm sorry Dudley, but I have to be at a meeting with some very... well I don't think I should call them that." said Susan, looking at her watch and picking up her purse, "Hope to see you soon."

"Same here." said Dudley.

Susan hesitated it seemed in leaving and then she was gone. He watched her exit, and then disappear through a window. He thumped his forehead with his palm. Why hadn't he asked her to lunch tomorrow or something? Then again he was sure that this meeting was a direct ploy to get out of there and away from his ranting about work. He finished his coffee and headed back to work in less then cheerful spirits.

--

Work had been a very dull end, mostly because he kept thinking of jumping out the window everytime his father stopped by. Which had become every round where Dudley didn't look like he was doing paperwork or in a meeting. He was extremely eager to get home, just so he could think about what his weekend plans where going to be. He needed some excuse to keep his parents from getting him to come over or worse, visit. He parked car in front of his house and locked it. He was just about to open the door when he saw Harry walking down the street and he remembered that he still didn't have his number.

"What is your phone number?" asked Dudley from where he stood on his steps.

"... Come to think of it... I have no idea." said Harry, one foot on his own stoop.

"But you have a phone?"

"Yes... great this is going to bother me to no end." said Harry with a sigh, "Did you need something?"

"No I was just wondering. You know, in case I need to ask something or... I don't know, just annoy you." said Dudley.

"I see." said Harry with a shrug.

"So, shopping downtown. I didn't think you left your world to do that." said Dudley.

"I was... getting something." said Harry after a few seconds and then he quickly went inside.

"He's even weirder then I remember." said Dudley, shaking his head as he went inside.

--

Thursday and Friday went by quickly and soon Saturday was knocking at the door. Dudley sighed, he'd managed no plans, save a bruise near his eye from boxing at the gym on Friday. He decided he might want to go visit Harry, there was nothing better to do and he was certain that it'd be more entertaining. He looked outside, it was still warm out, summer was coming quickly. He walked to Grimmwald Place with a yawn and rang the doorbell. Harry opened the door, he invited Dudley inside.

"So Dudley, what's up?" asked Harry as they walked into the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?" asked Dudley, as a knife sliced carrots over a pot of boiling stew.

"I have a date with Ginny later tonight. I wanted to make dinner for us." said Harry, "But..."

"I'll come back tomorrow ... night." said Dudley with a wink, Harry's face went brilliant red.

"Actually Dudley, I was asked to give you someone's number. A friend of mine stopped by the other day." said Harry, going over to a desk cabinet and taking out a piece of paper.

"Who?" asked Dudley, slightly confused.

"Susan Bones." said Harry, handing the paper to him.

"Really?" Dudley was in shock, he had never really gotten a girls number without asking.

"I'd go home and give her a call." said Harry, looking at the clock.

"You want me out so you and Ginny can..."

"I am now throwing you out." said Harry with a smile.

"Okay, okay. See you later Harry." said Dudley going to the door and leaving.

When he got home he looked at his clock. It was three, maybe he could call her up and talk about maybe some dinner plans. There was something about Susan that he just couldn't place. He barely knew anything about her, but it was as if she had cast a spell over him. He thought about her long dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. He nearly dropped the phone when she answered.

"Hello, Susan?" asked Dudley.

**TBC**


	6. An Enchanted Evening

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 6**

**An Enchanted Evening**

Dudley couldn't believe he was doing this. He looked in the mirror for the hundredth time. He looked at the clock, it was nearly 6:30. He sighed, he never thought she'd say yes and to that evening. He thought someone like her would have some sort of plan for the weekend. He played the conversation back in his mind slowly; could she possibly think it was a friends date.

--

"Hello, Susan." Dudley had said nervously.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" her voice was soft and soothing to his ears.

"Ohm, Dudley. Harry's cous..." he babbled thinking of hanging up now.

"Oh, Hi! Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. Harry gave you my number?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." Dudley could hear someone in the background.

"Oh, no! My room mates leaving for work. So how are you?" she sounded cheerful.

"Good, I actually called to see if you where doing something tonight... or tomorrow.. or anytime really." he should hang up now, he sounded like he was obsessed.

"Like what?" asked Susan, she sounded curious.

"Dinner maybe?" suggested Dudley, quietly.

"Muggle or Wizard world?"

"We'll where would you like. I mean, I've never gone to the wizarding world before." said Dudley, so far this was going fine.

"Your would would be best then. Well then I'll see you at seven, if thats okay?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, fine. Tonight?" he was shocked.

"Yes, see you soon." and she had hung up.

--

Friend. He was certain she wanted to just be friends. She had made the conversation brief, had said "your world" instead of muggle world. He sighed, then he sat bolt up right. Where on earth was he taking her. A movie and dinner would be good. But where would dinner be at? He looked at his watch and then quickly ran to the phone. He couldn't believe he was calling his parents for advice, this was very low. He tapped his finger impatiently and looked the clock.

"Please pick up." he said hurriedly.

"Dursley Residence." came his father's voice joyfully over the phone.

"Dad, good your home." Dudley was cut off.

"Son, do you know its nearly dinner time. I had half a mind not to answer the phone. You should know better." his father's voice was annoyed now, he had put a fake voice on over the phone.

"Dad, it's important. I have a date and..." he was cut off.

"A date?! Really, who is the lucky lady?" asked his father curiously.

"Not now, I need a place to take her to dinner." said Dudley.

"When?"

"Now."

"What?"

"Tonight."

"Aren't you cutting it close."

"I forgot. Have any ideas?" asked Dudley hopefully.

"Casual or Formal?"

"Casual."

"There's that nice little seafood place in London." said Vernon.

"Seafood? Yuck." said Dudley.

"Maybe your date like seafood." said Vernon.

"I guess I'll wing it." said Dudley.

"... Son, is that all you called for? Just to annoy me. I give you a suggestion and..."

"I'll ask her, but I have to finish getting ready." said Dudley, "Bye Dad."

He hung up the phone quickly and put on his coat just as the doorbell rang. She was a punctual person. He opened the door, to find Harry. Dudley sighed, Harry looked to be in quite a hurry. Dudley opened his mouth to say something, but Harry spoke first.

"Normally I'd owl Ron, but this is kind of something that needs to be answered now. So I planned on proposing to Ginny, but she's not in the best of moods. Should I wait or just go a head with it?" he sighed as he finished.

"Your asking me? Tonight is my first real date and I have no idea where to go." said Dudley, he wasn't aware hoe nervous he'd been till now.

"As I said, I can't get Ron to help... so... help!" said Harry, who Susan stood next to at that exact moment.

"Hi Harry. Hi Dudley." said Susan.

"Hi Susan. Dudley, seriously some assistance please." said Harry.

"Dudley, is this a bad time." said Susan, and the phone rang.

"No, and Harry. Ask Susan, I'm going to get the phone quickly." said Dudley who ran inside.

"Susan... so..." what Harry said, Dudley couldn't hear as he was listening to his father on the phone about all the places to eat in the area.

Ten minutes later, Dudley was back at the door, where Susan stood alone. Harry had apparently been given advice and had gone home. He looked at Susan, hoping she didn't want to call off the date. But she just smiled warmly and stood there. She looked as lovely as at the party. Her hair was tied back loosely and she wore a casual black dinner dress. He opened his mouth to speak, but at that exact second he heard the doorbell again. He closed his mouth and gave Susan and fleeting apology and ran to the door, it was Peers.

"Yo, man." said a smiling Peers.

"Not right now, I'm leaving for a date." said Dudley in a low whisper.

"Really?" Peers looked angry.

"I'm not kidding."

"If you don't want to smash some parties just say so."

"I Have a date."

"Lyings bad for the soul."

"Peers, seriously."

"It hurts that you think I'm that stupid."

"Peers..."

"I can take the hint."

"Hi Peers." said Susan, leaning around Susan, "Dudley, if we don't leave. I dare say it'll be too late to go anywhere."

"Right. Sorry Peers."

"No Problem." Peers mood had changed very much, he looked relieved that his friend wasn't blowing him off.

--

"Quite a busy night, or is it always like that?" asked Susan after a few moments silence in the car.

"Oh, normally it's very quiet. Sorry about all the interruptions." said Dudley.

"It's not like you asked for them." said Susan with a smile, and silence fell again.

"Do you like seafood?" asked Dudley.

"Sure." said Susan with a smile, Dudley turned left and headed to the movie theater, "Oh are we going to watch a movie? I've never seen one."

"I love the movies," admitted Dudley, "There's no movies in the wizarding world."

"No." she said calmly.

"Popcorn?"

"Popped corn?"

"Soda?"

"What?"

"Oh, you have a lot to learn." said Dudley with a smile, and they walked into the movie theater.

Two hours later and the two came laughing out of the theater. They had opted to see a comedy 'Meet the Parents.' By the time they'd reached dinner, they'd loosened up and had started talking more about themselves. With in a few moments at the seafood diner, Susan admitted to not liking it at all, and they headed to a small place a little ways away.

"Susan, why kind of work do you do?" asked Dudley, as he took bite of his burger.

"I'm in muggle relations." said Susan, eating some of hers, "It's like working for both the muggle and the wizarding world's ministry."

"What do you do exactly?" asked Dudley, taking a drink of his tea.

"I pretty much work with different types of people. If the minister of our world needs something said or done with someone in the muggle world, but is far to busy, I go and 'translate' terms to them." said Susan, with a smile, "I like it, I get to work with muggles and stuff. Though sometimes it's a bit unpleasant. I deal with muggle "Wizarding Relations' officials."

"There are muggles who apply for wizard communication?" Dudley was slightly confused.

"Yes, mostly relatives or friends of a witch or wizard." she said casually.

"Interesting." said Dudley, "Is it fun?"

"You really want to know?" asked Susan in shock.

"Yes. It sounds fascinating." said Dudley.

"Oh it is, but most men I date get so bored with it." said Susan.

"Are they wizards?"

"Yes."

"Try telling a muggle." he smiled.

They decided to go for a walk after dinner. Dudley just kept listening to her, her life was very fascinating. Though he'd admitted to himself, if he'd been interested in his cousins world before he might have met her sooner. Susan talked more about her work, and then her room mate Parvati. Apparently Parvati had a habit of bringing her boyfriend, Dean, home a lot.

"I mean, if she gave me warning. We could have avoided some very awkward situations." said Susan, they both laughed.

"I bet." said Dudley, "How many times."

"Four... I'm hoping tonight it wont be five." said Susan with a giggle, "But I should be getting home, I have work tomorrow morning."

"Oh." said Dudley.

"I had a great time. Thanks for dinner and the movie." said Susan, turning to Dudley.

Dudley smiled and gave a small wave. He would love being her friend, she was unique. He looked at her bright hazel eyes and slightly freckled nose. She was very pretty, and seemed to be getting closer to him. Either that or he was getting closer to her, either way, he could feel her breath on his lips. Their lips met and in a second, she had vanished, he still standing there as if he'd kissed the air.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

While I wrote this chapter, I made dinner for my family... It was very interesting running from one end of the house to the other every three minutes.


	7. Dinner with the Dursleys

Soooo, I'm bored. I decided I need to work on Updates more. I rather like this story. I've decided to dedicate this story to all my readers and helpers, especially **Yenny**. Without her, I most likely would have never posted this.

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 7**

**Dinner with The Dursley's**

Dudley couldn't believe this, he and Susan had been dating for almost two months. He was still in shock. He was also scared out of his ever living mind, tonight they where going to dinner at his parents house. He sighed, how bad could it get. Afterall, it beat having dinner at his house where MANY things could go wrong at once. He looked at his watch, Susan would be arriving shortly for him to drive them over to his parents house. He hoped his parents wouldn't find out about Susan tonight, but deep down her knew they had to evntually.

"Dudley?" Susan had come throught the front door quietly.

"In here." he called from the living room.

"Is this outfit okay?" asked Susan, she seemed more nervous then him.

"You look beautiful, Sue." said Dudley in all honesty.

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't too formal or anything." said Susan with a seigh of relief.

"Now remember my parents are.... well." Dudley was cut off.

"Anti-magic." said Susan calmly.

"Yes, exactly." said Dudley.

"You've mentioned, Harry's mentioned, It does not discourage me from making dinner dance on the table." she giggled, but her joyful expression dropped as she saw slight shock on Dudley's, "I was joking."

"... uh.. yeah, I know." he said with a smile of relief.

"I would never do that... around muggles... unless someone slipped me a micky or something." she laughed again, Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"..okay." he said with a small smile.

"Dudley...." she hesitated and then smiled, "We're going to be late."

Susan took a deep breath as they pulled up in the driveway. Her wand was firmly placed inside her purse, just in case of an emergency, suddenly she began to rethink that idea. Dudley looked at her as she stared at her purse, and realization his him as she fiddled with the clasp.

"You didn't?" he asked in slight hope.

"I just... just can't leave it out of reach. It's hidden and no ones going in my purse." said Susan, with a hopefull smile.

"Okay, let's go." they walked to the house slowly.

Dudley rang the doorbell and within a second the door flung open.

"Oh Dudleyk.... darling. I've missed you so much." she realeased her son, "You must be Susan."

Petunia seemed to give her a once over, as if deciding if she looked good enoug to be with her son. Dudley introduced Susan to his father and they went and sat in the living room to talk before dinner was ready. He hoped that Susan could make good enough empretions on them, he could eventually tell them she was in fact, a witch. If not... well, did they really need to know?

"Susan, what are your future plans?" asked Petunia, eyebrow raised.

"We'll I work for the ministry, so actually hope to move higher up and work with them directly." she smiled.

Dudley knew she meant to work more directly with the muggle prime minister, she talked to Kingsley on a daily basis. His parents wouldn't even think of the wizarding world at this, well they might, but they'd blow it off. His father seemed intrested, but his mother seemed rather miffed she was a working girl.

"Know the minister do you?" asked Vernon, in intrest.

"Not directly, but we have met a few times." said Susan with a smile.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm in public relations." said Susan, her façade of normacy never fading.

"But as for family possibilities in the future?" asked Petunia.

"Well, by what do you mean?" asked Susan.

"If you have children, how do you intend to work and raise them?"

"Mom, is this questioning really needed." asked Dudley.

"I can answer it. Well Mrs. Dursley, I don't see why I can't work and raise children. My mother did it, and my grandmother did it." said Susan.

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes."

"Really, mum. Isn't dinner ready yet?" asked Dudley, these questions made him nervous.

"It should be, I'll be back in a moment." said Petunia and she went off towards the kitchen.

The night went by without any problems, and soon it was almost time for Susan and Dudley to leave. They sat in the living room talking happily, Petunia seemed to give Susan a questioning look. Dudley looked at his watch, he knew Susan had work tomorrow afternoon and she'd also volunteered to help the Aurors.

"Well I think we best be off." said Dudley, standing up and stretching.

"Whoa, I didn't even look at the time." said Susan, standing up quickly.

"Well, we'll see you next week Friday." said Vernon, standing up.

"What?" asked the two.

"Don't you remember, at dinner you said you where free. So we thought it would be a smashing idea to have dinner over at your place Dudders." said Vernon with a smile.

"We still havn't seen your house yet." said Petunia.

"Ah, yeah... sure.... next week.... right then." he blanched slightly, so did Susan.

--

The week went by WAY to fast and soon Friday was approaching. Susan and Dudley where both cooking together for his parents, he couldn't remember when he'd been so nervous. He'd told Harry about his parents, so he knew to avoid comming over unexpectidly. He was happy to hear that Harry had a family get-together to tell Ginny's family they where engadged. So far, it didn't look like anyting would go wrong.

"Dudley, don't be so nervous." said Susan as the talked in the kitchen.

"How can I not be?" asked Dudley, "What if my parents find out?"

"Then what?" asked Susan, sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?" he looked at her.

"If your parents find out...." the door bell rang, they both got up.

"Can you check the stew, I'll get the door." said Dudley, headed to the door.

"What's it supposed to look like, I didn't cook it." she sighed as he was already at the door.

Dinner went by smoothly, everything was perfect. Though Dudley noticed the annoyance in Susan's eyes after he told his parents she'd cooked the food. After that he noticed her withdrawl from conversations and at one point she drifted off too the kitchen. It took a few moments, but he managed to get away from his parents and into the kitchen with Susan.

"Sue?" she wasn't in there, he looked down the hall, "Susan?"

"What?" she was behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, never better. Why wouldn't I be in good spirits, I mean so what if my 20 year-old boyfriend lies to his parents about me, just so they don't dissaprove." Susan's arms where crossed.

"Sue, I just don't want them to say something to hurt you...." he was cut off.

"Dudley, where to you see this relationship going? I mean honestly! I'm not a home-body, I work, I don't cook, and to top it off, I am the one thing your parents hate for than anything, I am a...."

"I know. I just don't think now's the right time." said Dudley.

"Then when?" her expression was one of surrender.

"When....." he could hear his father walking down the hall.

"Dudley my boy, I think we'll be heading home, work tomorrow you know." said Vernon.

They walked out the front door, Dudley was thrilled his parents we're leaving and nothing went wrong to their notice. Dudley's eyes fell upon a small from sitting on the porch next door. He could now see his cousin's house because the address had been told to him. This also meant he could see an upset Teddy on its bottom step. To his parents, they saw someone sitting on the sidewalk. Susan pushed passed the Durlsey's to go by the small child, who Dudley was certain was sobbing.

"Why on earth is their a little child out here at night?" asked Petunia, her lips pursed.

"Hold on." said Dudley, who joined Susan next to Teddy.

Teddy's hair was a dark murky brown and he was indeed bawling. The Dursley's stood by Dudley's steps, disturbed by the small child. Susan was hushing him and talking to him in a warm neuturing voice.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" asked Dudley.

"I-I." he sobbed, his eyes an almost glowing gold as he looked at him.

"Calm down, sweety. What's wrong?" Susan asked calmly, ignoring Petunia's comment about Teddy's eyes.

"Did something happen?" asked Dudley, he cringed as he heard clicking behind him.

"Teddy!" The Dursley's heard the voice, rather then seeing who it was from.

Familiarity struck them, but something was out of place. Then in the blink of an eye, two new people had sprung from no where. A pretty young woman with vibrant red hair and the one person neither had seen or wanted to see for sometime. Dudley bit his lips and Harry lingered momentarily in midstep, before choosing to ignore the Dursley's and tend to his godson.

"Teddy," Dudley and Susan moved aside as Harry pulled Teddy into a hug.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked Ginny.

"Teddy, why did you run off like that, I was so worried." said Harry.

"Dudley, what is going on?!" Vernon had spoken from the silence, "Are you living next to those... those."

"Weirdos?" tried Harry.

"Abominations." corrected Vernon, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Ginny had stood up from where she sat on the other side of Teddy.

"Gin, ignore them. Their not worth the breath." said Harry, standing up with Teddy.

"I am living next door to my cousin." said Dudley bluntly, "It wasn't planned, it just happened."

"You live next to your freak of a...." said Vernon.

"Da..." Dudley wasn't able to finish his sentence, Teddy's hair had turned a brilliant red.

"Don't say that!" Teddy yelled from where he rested in Harry's arms.

"Do you have anything else to say?" said Harry as Ginny took Teddy from him.

"Yes actually..."

"Dad, go!" yelled Dudley, who was ignored.

"I don't think your kind should reproduce. Look at that freak child you...." what Vernon was about to say was cut off, as quite a few sparks flew around him.

This was only because three people where holding back Harry and his wand. Otherwise the spell would have indeed hit its mark. Despite the fact Harry was still rather thin, Dudley was surprized at his strength. He had grabbed Harry around the waist, and Susan and Dudley held his arms.

"Harry! Their not worth your breath." said breathed Ginny.

"Nor your job, just ignore them." said Susan.

"What they say doesn't matter." grunted Dudley.

"So Susan's one of these freaks." said Petunia, Dudley's eyes shot open.

"Their not freaks." he said, his arms still firmly locked around his cousin's waist, "and don't you dare call any of them that! Just go!"

"I'm calm, let go." said Harry, his breathing labored from the struggle and the fact Dudley had tightened his grip.

"Your calm?" asked Dudley.

"Yes, just let me go..." they did, "So I can kill them."

Dudley managed to grab Harry so his arms where locked to his sides and pulled him back as Harry still tried to kick with his feet and move his wrist to hex. Susan and Ginny still had his hands and eventually, Ginny got the wand from Harry.

"Best leave before I let him go." said Dudley.

"Out of control loon!" yelled Vernon, "Come on Petuna."

"Dudley, will you let me go!" yelled Harry, wriggling best he could.

"..... do you think I'm mad?" asked Dudley, still holding the other squirming man.

"Dudley, we will talk about this tomorrow! At work!" yelled Vernon as he drove off.

".... Well.... I think they know now." said Dudley, in a whisper to Susan.

"So now, what's going on?" asked Ginny to Teddy, ignoring the Dursley issue.

"Victorie said that when you two get married, you won't care about me." said Teddy, looking at his shoes.

"That's not true!" Harry's persona switched very quickly; from rageful to soothing.

"Susan, maybe we should...." whispered Dudley.

"Yeah." and the two headed inside.

Dudley sat on his couch with a sigh, it had been and almost perfect night. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. His eyes shot open as he felt Susan cuddle up next to him. His arm wrapped around her shoudler as she rested her head on his chest. They fell asleep cuddled up on the couch.

**TBC**


	8. A Walk to Remember

**WOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! **I never thought this story would get this popular. I actually wasn't originally going to post this story. You all make me want to post all the others I doubted.

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 8**

**A Walk to Remember**

The passed couple of months after the dinner were filled with lots of arguments, fights, and decisions. Despite the yelling his father had done and the tears his mother had shed, Dudley had refused to break up with Susan. Dudley had also noticed that since this decision on proudly excepting his witch girlfriend; Susan had become quite affectionate. Including a rather 'magical' lunch date that gave him a great like for how fast Apparition could get Susan to deliver him back at work.

Dudley sat in his office, tapping his pen against his desk. Susan had been on his mind more and more. The other day they'd gone to a restraunt and for once in his life, he hadn't been annoyed by a crying baby being comforted by its parents. In fact, to his shock, he had a sudden image of he and Susan hushing a little blonde baby with hazel eyes. These thoughts were odd and new to him, but also captivating. He took his mail out of his bag and looked through it for the first time.

_Bill, Bill, Postcard, Junk, Junk, Bill, More Junk, Letter from Mom, Invitation?_

Dudley looked at the invitation, it was a simple gold envelope with scarlet writing and it was very fancy. It was from Harry, which was very weird; because he lived next door. He opened it and slid out the fancy letter. It was an invitation to Harry and Ginny's wedding, and a rather lovely moving picture of the two was on the card. He'd RSVP tonight when he got home. The day went by slowly and he went home, giving Harry a call (he now had his number) to RSVP.

The month before his cousin's wedding flew by and it was five days away and Susan was at Dudley's house early that morning. They where going to the wizarding world to get clothes for the rehearsal dinner, wedding, and reception. Susan had come in more witch apparel then muggle, complete with bat hair clips. According to _Witch Weekly_, they where the 'in' thing.

"Dudley, are you ready?" asked Susan, picking up her purse

"Yes," and he put his arm around her waist as she Apperated them to Diagonally.

"Where to start?" asked Susan, taking Dudley by the hand to the robe shop, "You need three robes... hmm... perhaps five, just for other occasions.... if you want?"

"I might as well, I don't want to be a sore thumb at every social gathering." he smirked.

"Well, for the wedding. Black and silver for the rehearsal dinner, navy blue or indigo for the wedding. Let's see... maybe teal for the reception." He watched as Susan entered her own world of dealing with fashion and deals with the robe weavers.

In less then an hour he had five robe sets. Three formal and two casual, the whole time Susan had been doing this, he'd been looking at wizard magazines, they where very interesting. When they went passed a wizarding bridal shop, Susan started talking about the dress Ginny had got and how it was, "beautiful!" or "elegant" and "breath taking."

"I havn't seen it on her yet, she's avoiding that till the wedding, but I'm certain Ginny will just look amazing in it..... Dudley, what are you thinking?"

"Hmm... oh, just how excited you are about the wedding." smiled Dudley.

"I love weddings, I just think their so romantic." smiled Susan, wrapping her arms around Dudley's as they walked.

They walked down a woodened path to a gazebo where lights fluttered around willingly. Susan informed him that they where not lights, but fairies. This caught his interest for sometime and he couldn't help but be amazed. They cuddled as the sun began to set, their bags laid on the wood floor next to them. They decided to go and get something to eat, Susan stretched as they stood. Before she knew it, Dudley had grabbed her hand and when her eyes opened he was on one knew in front of her.

"Dudley?" she was very confused.

"Susan, I know we've only known each other for six months, but I've never felt this way and.... Will you Marry me?" he held a simple gold ring in his fingers.

".... yes!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in mid-apperation home.

**TBC**


	9. As the Season's Change

Its been a while, sorry.

**A Dudley Story **

**Chapter 9**

**As the Season's Change**

A few month had passed by and Dudley had yet to tell his parents about his engagement, his parents had gotten over the fact he was dating a witch, only because it was just dating. He knew what would happen when they found out about plans for a wedding. At this time however, he was busy dealing with his mother bothering him about who's wedding he was attending this coming weekend.

"Mum."

"Is it Peers? His mother hasn't said anything." Petunia wondered aloud.

"No, mum."

"Well then who's?" asked Petunia, getting very annoyed.

"Fine, it's Harry's, mum. Harry's." The two day argument had finally broken him down.

"Harry? Harry who?" asked Petunia.

"My cousin." he grumbled.

"He's getting married!"

"Yes, mum, to Ginny. The ginger he was with the night you came to dinner." he leaned against the wall as Petunia went on a rant about little dark haired evil children that would be made, "Mum, really? They are not freaks! .... mum, no. Yes, mum. Mum, I have to go someone's at the door. Yes... yes... I love you." he let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone.

The days went by quickly and Susan was explaining how they where going to get to this place called Shell Cottage for the wedding. Or as he'd heard in the wizard news, the wedding of the century. This lead to why it had become so hard to get to the destination.

"Well obviously they don't want a bunch of press everywhere, so the invitations are port keys. This invitation will transport us there when the time thats listed is met." Susan held up the card and indicated the time.

"So in two hours we're heading there." said Dudley, looking at his watch.

"What?!" Susan checked the time and jumped up to go change.

"You need two hours to get ready?" asked Dudley as he saw Susan's retreating legs go towards the bathroom.

"Yes!" she called back and the door clicked.

Dudley walked towards the back of his house to look in his backyard. The sun was heading towards the west as he sat down on his steps. The Backyard was small, but nice, flowers we're starting to bloom. Susan wanted to get married this coming winter. It was spring, but now he had to figure out a way to tell his parents, a part of him didn't want too, perhaps the idea of a fight with his family made him most nervous, but he was leaning more towards what would happen if he didn't tell them.

"Dudley, its almost time to go." called Susan from the kitchen.

In a few short minutes the two made a pop noise outside of Shell Cottage. The two made their way towards the seats where others had started to gather. There was a very large amount of guests, and the decorations we're very simple and pleasant. Dudley recognized some of the lights as living fairies. As time passed, more people and creatures filled the surroundings. Susan was explaining to Dudley who Grawp was, the thought of giants made Dudley feel uneasy. There we're house elves, wizards, a hippogriff, and Cenituars. Dudley was so distracted by all of this, that he hadn't eve noticed that the wedding was about to start. A happy and soft wedding march played and Ron and Hermione came down the isle as the bestman and maid of honor. The bridesmaid dressed we're a bright and flowy yellow, and the groomsmen wore a dark navy. He looked at his cousin, and chuckled at his giddy attitude and at his oddly green colored robes. As Ginny walked to meet Harry at the end of the isle, Dudley pictured Susan in a wedding dress like Ginny's simple one. He turned and looked at his fiance and smiled at her dreamy stare at the couple.

Before the reception ended, Dudley and Susan decided on one last dance before they left. Tuesday. He was going to go home and tell his parents they we're coming to dinner on Tuesday. As they danced, he beamed to himself at the thought of marrying Susan and starting a family. He kissed Susan at the thought, with a small giggle she whispered in his ear. Dudley's eyes flew open.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	10. A Dursley of an Evening

**A Dudley Story **

**Chapter 10**

**One Dursely of an Evening**

Dinner, yet again, with his parents. This time it was at their house however, it had taken nearly two hours to convince to let Susan in the house, but the two now drove to the Dursley's as the sun was setting. Susan looked very nervous, and Dudley was almost a reck. When they had brain stormed possible ways to go about announcing the engagement to his parents. Dudley held her hand with his left as he drove, she smiled at this gesture.

"I still say we should have let Harry go a head with his idea," smiled Susan.

"I don't think Harry and Ginny crash landing into my parents house right after we tell them, would distract them for long. Not to mention, they'd probably be more likely to freak out." laughed Dudley, though the idea of Ginny and Harry smashing into the living room with a motorcycle, did make him almost want to give in.

"What happens if they..."

"Don't worry about anything, when it happens, we'll figure it out." said Dudley with an encouraging smile, "Here we are."

"Let's do this," said Susan as they got out of the car.

Dinner was quiet and every time Susan made a move to grab a napkin or something, Petunia and Vernon would make a jump or a twitch. Dudley sighed at one point, they where always predictable. The look on Susan's face made him feel like she was seriously considering taking it out and fiddle around with it. As dinner finished, Petunia spoke first.

"So, that story about the ministry?" asked Petunia, eyes narrowed.

"True. But I work for the wizarding ministry. Also, I do work in communications, but not with strict wizarding ones. I communicate for both muggle and wizard." said Susan, with a hopeful smile, it then became quiet.

"Listen, the first dinner didn't end so well, but you liked Susan before you found out she was a witch." said Dudley, this made his father's face become slightly red, and his mother's lips tightened, "She wanted to tell you right away, I told her not too."

"So your hanging around people like... well them?" asked Vernon, waving a hand towards Susan.

"Yes. Also, Harry's wedding was pretty amazing. Did you know that centaurs exist?" Dudley's stiff attitude changed to one of childlike joy.

"...." the Dursley's stared at their son as if they'd never met him before.

"We came here to talk about something more important," said Dudley, realizing his train of thought slip, a part of him wished he could just tell his parents everything without them panicking.

"Yes, and that is?" asked Vernon, he and Petunia seemed slightly uneasy, as if they knew.

"I asked Susan, to be my wife." said Dudley confidently, as he took Susan's hand, all was quiet for a moment.

"Oh," Petunia, looked ill but gave a nod of recognition.

"Get out." said Vernon, his face turning purple as he looked at the floor.

"What?" asked Susan, she wasn't sure she'd heard him right.

"Dad..." Dudley was cut off.

"You are no son of mine, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon, stood up, "And take this freak with you!"

"Vernon!" Petunia had jumped up and seemed to be trying to calm him down.

"No, Petunia! Dudley, if you want to be with freaks and abnormalities, then leave!" said Vernon, opening the front door.

"Dudley," Petunia seemed to be pleading, "Just say you'll stop being with them, and everything can go back to normal."

"No, I am not going to go back to 'normal,' I love Susan, and I'm sorry that you two can't look passed your judgments and learn to accept it. Come on Susan," Dudley took her hand and they left without a fleeting glance back, though Dudley hated the sound of his mother crying as they left.

They drove in silence for a while, Susan looked broken. Dudley was glaring at the road. He was furious, how could they do that, he thought they'd at least simply panic. Not disown him and tell him to choose between them and his fiancee.

"Dudley, I'd understand if you wanted to call off the wedding," said Susan, looking at her lap, he pulled over and turned to her.

"I would never want to do that. I love you, no matter what anyone else says. Eventually, they'll come around... in like three years." said Dudley, pulling her into a small cuddle.

"How long do you think it'd take them to come around if I'd worn witch wear?" asked Susan with a smirk.

"Four years." said Dudley, with a chuckle.

"Damn, should have done it. Then after that we should have let Harry and Ginny destroy the living room," laughed Susan.

"Women, what is your obsession with destroying my parents living room," chuckled Dudley, as he began driving again.

"Well now that I've seen the decorating, I think it could use some new knick knacks." said Susan, she laughed when Dudley started too.

"You know what though. I think my dad would have had a heart attack if we told them everything," laughed Dudley.

"You mean the fact that their going to be grandparents," asked Susan.

"It would have been worth it to see my mother's face," smiled Dudley.

**TBC**


	11. Musings on Life

Dudley Story will be update every Monday... unless something comes up. Like majorly... then it will be posed to upcoming Monday.

**A Dudley Story **

**Chapter 11**

**Musings on Life**

Dudley was having the worst month of his life.... okay maybe not that drastic, but still at this point it felt like that too him. His parents had disowned him, his cousin was planning on moving, Susan had to leave for a conference for two days, and to top it off, Dudley had just been fired. They said it was because he'd been late to a meeting, but something told him that his father had just used it as an excuse to get rid of him. So at this particular moment, Dudley was house shopping with Harry and Ron.

"I was thinking about Godrick's Hallow, but there are no available properties. Now Ginny is out of town for a couple of days with work, so I wan't to surprise her," Harry was talking too himself pretty much, "But it has to be perfect for her."

"Isn't their a wizarding real estate agent?" asked Dudley as he stabbed at the turkey he'd ordered for lunch.

"No," laughed Harry, Ron just looked lost.

"I'm gonna ask Hermione to marry me." said Ron with a nod, "She's been hinting at it, but I can't figure out when and how to do it."

"I didn't give you permission to marry my sister," Harry's expression was one of force anger, in reality Dudley could tell he wanted to laugh.

"What?" asked Ron, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked permission to marry yours, what about mine?" asked Harry, Dudley found this slightly amusing.

"Well... I... ohm... okay. Harry can I marry Hermione?" asked Ron, with a smirk.

"No....." Harry was fighting back laughter, "You must first prove yourself."

"How?" asked Ron, he looked like he wanted to argue.

"I haven't decided yet." said Harry with an evil smirk.

"I am NOT doing the hippogriff down the middle of a muggle street." Ron continued eating his sandwich.

"That hadn't crossed my mind till now," Harry went silent as Ron glared at him and shook his head.

The house talk came back into play after a few minutes of idle chatter. Dudley was too worried to pay attention. What on earth was he going to do about work, he did have enough money in his account to pay one more month of rent, provided he didn't care to eat or have heat or water. Dudley looked up from his plate to realize that Harry and Ron we're both looking at him and it was apparent Harry had been talking to him.

"Huh?" asked Dudley.

"What's up?" asked Harry, brow raised in concern.

"I got disowned and then fired." said Dudley, stabbing his fork into his food, that looked mutilated.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"You told 'em didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, afterwards we really wished you and Gin would have interrupted."

"I told you, but you said you didn't want us too." said Harry, then his eyes went wide, "I got it! Work for OUR ministry. In communications. There's an opening and I could get you an application in ten minutes."

"That's a good idea. Susan told me about that once. Why not." Dudley nodded and Harry walked to the bathroom, "Where is he going?"

"Apperating from the loo." said Ron, taking a drink of coffee.

"Odd." said Dudley as he shook his head.

A week went by and Dudley had just finished filling out yet another application. Susan was reading a muggle book she had gotten at her conference over seas. She's picked up a few, one of which Hermione had borrowed the other day. Dudley looked at the calendar and sighed, he felt useless with the whole job situation. The other days his mother had called, but she only spoke briefly and then hung up.

"Mayella...." said Susan with a smile as she closed the book.

"What?" asked Dudley, snapping out of the trance.

"Mayella. If it's a girl, lets call her Mayella," Susan had an intent smile.

"It's a pretty name, unusual. Why?" asked Dudley.

"Well, I don't like the character much, but she's a pretty blonde girl in the book I'm reading." she smiled, "I was just thinking, as she was described ... I had an instant thought of what our children might look like."

"Okay. I like it." said Dudley, as he said this a tap came from the window.

A large owl was raping at the window, hurriedly. As if it had better things to do then deliver a letter here. Susan got up to open the window before the owl got impatient. Dudley watched her, now thinking about what their children might look like. He had an instant image of a tiny little girl with fair blonde curls, dimples, and pretty bright hazel eyes. He chuckled slightly when he picture her with a little witch hat and dress.

"Dudley. It's for you, it's from the ministry!" Susan happily handed him the official looking envelope and waited as he opened it.

**TBC**


	12. Falling Into Place

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 11**

**Falling Into Place**

It certainly seemed that way. Dudley had started his job at the ministry, which was on the same shift time as Susan, so they had whole evenings together. Dudley clocked out and headed to the parking lot where his car was parked, hoping to beat Susan out in their small game of race to the car. As he made it too the parking lot, he sighed as he realized he had lost. Susan sat on the car, happily tapping her watch. Dudley smiled, and then nearly laughed. He still wasn't used to her non-muggle work clothes. He thought how a person might view her at this moment, had they not known her. To others she might look like a strange hippie in her long corsited dress, and pointed boots, her knitted cap completing the look with its bright orchid on the side. A small part of him found it odd, he knew that was the part with his parents voice echoing, but it was whipped from his mind when she waved, and all he could think was how beautiful she was.

"Honey! Orchids!" she took the flower off her hat and held it up like an idea had struck her.

"What about them?" asked Dudley as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For the wedding? I was thinking violets, but Orchids seem better." said Susan, as she wrapped her arms around Dudley's neck.

"Yesterday you wanted tiger lilies," he smiled.

"What can I say. Your marrying an indecisive witch." she rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you." he chuckled, as he pulled her off the car and placed her down on the ground.

"I love you, too.... now about the color scheme," she giggled as he rolled his eyes, "What, maybe then I can decide on the flower."

"Yellow and White." suggested Dudley.

"Yellow.... hmm. Oh, then the flowers could be sungolds and white iris." Susan, got in the passenger seat and began writing on a piece of old paper in the car, leaving Dudley standing in front of the car.

Dudley sat in the kitchen that night, working on some papers for work and a situation that was supposed to be brought up in a meeting tomorrow. He wasn't worried, it seemed like a pretty easy topic to him. Susan sat down next to him with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea. Susan was busying herself with wedding stuff, Dudley chose not to partake in a lot of it, he could really care less about trivial wedding plans like colors and flowers. He was glad Susan was having a great time with it, but he only cared about marrying her, that was the only thing he honestly cared about.

"Dudley?" asked Susan, in the silence.

"Hmm?" asked Dudley, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Do you think I'm showing?" asked Susan, looking at her stomach.

"What?" asked Dudley, looking up.

"Padma said I was starting to get a bump. Am I?" asked Susan, standing up and lifting her night shirt to show her abdomen.

"I don't know... depends, a little I guess." said Dudley, resting his hand on her stomach, he smiled.

"What?" asked Susan, eyebrow raised, as his hands moved else where, "Dudley!"

Dudley's meeting the next morning had gone very well and had ended early. Harry had asked him to assist him in packing today, Dudley wasn't sure why at first. I mean, Harry could have the whole house packed with a wave of his wand, but he understood more when he'd been told he needed to do some sorting. Dudley was also eager to hear what on earth Harry had made Ron do to allow Ron to purpose. Dudley thought Harry had been joking about the tasks, but according to the wizards he'd had a meeting with _"It was a right laugh when Potter made Weasley do that..." _Dudley didn't know what had happened, because the blonde wizard had been talking to a tall black wizard when he'd entered. He pulled up in front of his house and went next door, happy to finally be able to see the darn place. He knocked on the door, and without a second of waiting longer, the door was opened and Harry began walking back to the end of the hall. Dudley walked in and closed the door, Harry looked rather miffed at the moment.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Dudley, walking down the hall after him.

"Vernon Dursley, that's who!" grumbled Harry.

"What about my dad?" asked Dudley, slightly confused.

"Just nevermind.... it's.... just forget I said anything," said Harry as he went into the kitchen and began wrapping glasses in newspaper.

"..... are you going to tell me?" asked Dudley.

"Aunt Petunia wanted to go to our wedding, but he wouldn't let her," growled Harry, "You wanna know how I know?"

"Not so much, now that your armed with glass." said Dudley, picking up some newspaper.

"Because she used muggle mail to send me the wedding gift." said Harry, pointing at a package and letter on the table.

"You have a mail box, since when?" asked Dudley, more confused by the fact Harry got muggle mail.

"I got a box for the wedding. I sent an invitation to your parents, well really to your mother. She responded, rather late, but still." said Harry as he wrapped up another glass.

"She could have told me." said Dudley.

"There's a lot of things that people don't know about Aunt Petunia.... but that's not something to get into. She sent you a letter, it says to make sure you read it." said Harry, "You should go get it."

Dudley sat at home later that evening re-reading the letter. It wasn't long like Harry's, but more to the point. She wasn't approving or disapproving of the wedding, simply saying to think things over and that she supported him in what his decision might be. The letter was strange to him, almost as if not written by his mother. When he'd brought that up to Harry, he'd just shrugged it off, saying that sometimes it was easier to tell someone something when there is no one to face.

"Dinner's ready.... I think I burnt it.... but its done." shrugged Susan, Dudley looked at the food in question, mentally vowing to himself, not to let Susan cook, or eat her own cooking.

"I'm going to order pizza." smiled Dudley, going to the phone.

"So your mother is going to come?" asked Susan, looking at the letter.

"It doesn't say that, just that she's supportive." said Dudley, picking up the phone.

"The I, Will, and Come. Are all underlined in the letter." said Susan, holding up the letter and pointing it out.

"I would like a large cheese pizza...." he covered the phone, "Really?"

"Yes." smiled Susan, "Think we should write and tell her about the baby?"

"I don't want her to panic, she's already being open minded about this, lets not... not..."

"Throw a prick wall in front of her?" suggested Susan, with a smile, "I think she might notice at the wedding if I get any bigger."

".... yes..... you are not getting bigger, your still thin." said Dudley, in mid order.

"I love you." she smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you." said Dudley and then looked at the phone, "No, not you Piers..... just bring the pizza."

**TBC**

You people made me go look at a plant guide... you wanna know something, my mom gardens and she only had ONE decent plant book and it gave me a headache. Also, weddings to me, are a little to extreme. I mean I'm just like any other girl, I dreamed about my perfect wedding when I was six, and honestly.. it will not be big nor extreme. I also refuse to force my fiancee into partaking in planning unless he wants too.


	13. The Wedding

It's MONDAY!!!!! Also.... the most awaited chapter yet....

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 12**

**The Wedding**

Dudley stared at himself in the mirror, shock written all over his face. He, Dudley Vernon Dursley, was about to get married. He looked at his best man for a word of confidence, instead Pier's was flirting with Susan's maid of honor, Hannah Abbott, outside the door. Dudley rolled his eyes, but smiled. Dudley looked out the back door of his home, the wedding was falling into place. He had five minutes yet, just to stare in a mirror. He could see certain people out the window, his Aunt Marge sat next to one of his other relatives. He still didn't see his mother anywhere, it was a bit of a let down. He had three minutes now, he looked around at all the mingling people, trying to guess which of Susan's friends was who. He only recognized one by description, the others, only by previous pictures.

"Hey Dud, you have to go stand at the portal of doom." said Pier's, popping in the room.

"Must you call it that?" asked Dudley with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, that's how I view marriages. You know how I feel, I believe in cohabitation only." said Pier's as they headed down the stairs, "You know, Hannah seems pretty....."

"Trust me mate, she's not your type," smiled Dudley.

Dudley go to the alter and stared nervously down the isle. He saw his mother hurry to sit on the other side of his Aunt, she gave a small smile and a wave. Dudley was relieved she'd came. He heard the music play, it was strange, the same beat, but more light sounding. He watched as Pier's and Hannah began to walk down the isle. Dudley looked at the color scheme. White and Yellow, a pail yellow for the bridesmaids. This part seemed to take forever, he felt his stomach flutter at standing there, waiting for Susan. As he looked at the house, he realized they would need a different one, which he could afford now, maybe near more wizards for Susan. Then the music changed, Dudley looked at the door way, and felt the butterflies flutter off, Susan looked beautiful. He smiled, she should have worn the white witch hat she'd been playing with yesterday, he wouldn't have cared what any one thought. No matter what, she looked amazing. Her friend Ernie was giving her away, Dudley remembered him from the party mostly. He watched Susan motion to her stomach happily, he nearly laughed at her mouthing the words, 'It doesn't Show?" He nodded, her flapper style dress hid it well, its gold lace caught the eye more. He was glad she hadn't worn the vail though, instead her hair was french braided with gold ribbons in it. Dudley looked at the blue Orchid pinned to the side, he chuckled, and then smiled as she she finally reached the alter.

"We are gathered here today, to wed these two young people in the bliss of matrimony." said the priest with a smile, "Let us begin. Do you Dudley Vernon Dursley take Susan to be your wife. In sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both may live?"

"I do," smiled Dudley, he repeated after the priest, putting the ring on Susan.

"Do You Susan Elizabeth Bones, take Dudley to be your husband? For better or worse, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both may live?"

"I do," smiled Susan, Dudley hated it when she cried, even when it was happy.

After an exchange of vows, a wand was used on a binding spell. Susan motioned her eyes towards Harry, who had already used a memory charm on their muggle relatives and friends. Pier's was to busy checking out Hannah to realize what was going on. At the priest's last words, Dudley leaned into Susan, her arms wrapped around his neck and the sounds of claps we're muffled out as their lips met.

Dudley and Susan danced a couple short dances, before Dudley accidently stepped on her toe. She said he didn't, but he knew he had. Susan went off to dance with some of her school mates, and Dudley sat down and looked around. He moved closer to listen to an interesting one, Harry had been caught by Aunt Marge, who was questioning every detail of his life, making sure his 'school' had taught him manors, as well as about his life. She wanted to make sure he hadn't become a burden on society.

"So who's the ginger?" asked Aunt Marge, slightly tipsy, Harry looked like he debated about punching Aunt Marge or running.

"I'm Ginny, I'm his wife." said Ginny, trying to be polite, but the under tone of her words, matched Harry's expression.

"So, you got married. Is she knocked up?" asked Aunt Marge, Dudley thought about interrupting, but Ginny seemed to have taken charge.

"No, but we're planning on it, once our careers become more solid." said Ginny.

"Yes, Gin and I are thinking about maybe having four or five," said Harry, calmly.

"What do you two do?" asked Aunt Marge.

"Harry works for the ministry. In the law department. I'm a columnist." said Ginny, Harry gave her an impressed look.

"Really? Law?" asked Aunt Marge, staring down Harry, "What do you do exactly?"

"Aunt Marge! Glad you could make it!" Dudley had chosen to interrupt now.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I was talking to your cousin here, he seems to have cleaned up nicely. Not a burden on society," Dudley watched as Harry and Ginny bolted towards a crowd.

"No, he really never was. Anyway, I believe you haven't met my wife," said Dudley as Susan walked towards them.

"Hum, scrawny thing." said Aunt Marge, giving Susan a disappointed look, "You should eat dear. So how'd you meet, tell me everything. Vernon says he doesn't like you, and Petunia just changes the subject."

"They don't like me, because I'm not their cup of tea.... I ohm, work for a living and my belief's are a little unorthodox for them." said Susan.

"We're both in communications for the ministry." said Dudley.

"What about Grunnings?" asked Aunt Marge.

"I no longer work there, I guess I was late too often," smiled Dudley.

"Oh... Kay. You met there?" asked Aunt Marge, wanting every detail.

"No. We actually met at Harry's party he had after his promotion." said Susan, gesturing towards where Harry and Ginny sat on the grass with Teddy and Victorie.

"So you knew Harry? How?" asked Marge, now she seemed uneasy.

"... School. Law School." said Susan, quickly, "I was studying for a law career, didn't fancy it, switched to communications."

Aunt Marge seemed to buy into the career story, and moved on. Asking Dudley about his job and about their plans for a home. Dudley explained how they hadn't decided on where to live as Susan told her about what their general plan was. A house. Simple and too the point. Dudley was eager to talk to his mother before she vanished, but Aunt Marge kept prattling. Then it changed.

"So, eager to tell Petunia? Is it the reason you got married?" asked Aunt Marge, taking a drink of her glass.

"What?" asked Dudley, Susan's face was more of surprise.

"No, we we're engaged before we knew, and we didn't change the date either." said Susan, and Dudley caught on.

"Know what it is yet?" asked Aunt Marge, brow raised.

"No, we're uh waiting." said Dudley, "Mum and Dad have no idea."

"I expect to be invited to the shower, or even hopefully a post card when it comes. I best be going, It's late and my ride will be here shortly." said Aunt Marge standing up.

"I think we should tell your mother," said Susan, with a smile as Petunia talked to Harry and Ginny, Ginny looking as if she wanted nothing to do with Petunia, but Harry looked more calm then with Marge.

"Do we have too?" asked Dudley.

"No, let's just wait till the babies six, and then say, 'Hey, we had a baby a few years back, just letting you know,' ..... No, Dudley." said Susan as Dudley gave that choice serious thought.

**TBC**

Sorry if its a bit rushed.... the last part of the story was done after I found out about my friend passing away. Damn, so many of the people I know in three months. RIP; Josh, Bryant, and Mike.

I've never been to a wedding, so bare with me, though I am planning on getting a permit to practice marriage.


	14. Pictures Fading

Sorry its a bit rushed..... and a little late..... sorry

**A Dudley Story**

**Chapter 13**

**Pictures Fading**

"Mom! Mom!" Dudley and Susan leaned over an unconscious Petunia, as Harry splashed water in her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have started off the conversation with 'Hi Grandma,' oh dear." said Susan.

"Ya think?" asked Dudley, as he patted his mother's face.

"Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry as her eyes began to flutter.

"Mom?" asked Dudley, as his mother's eyes opened.

"Uh.... a....grandma?" asked Petunia, eyes wide as she looked at Susan.

"Yeah," said Susan, pushing her dress around her stomach to show.

"Oh..." Petunia fainted again.

"Merlin's beard." said Ginny crouching down and putting hot sauce in Petunia's mouth.

"Ahh!" Petunia spat.

"Ginny...." said Harry, as Ginny readied the bottle.

"I'm just preparing for when she does it again." said Ginny, though her eyes held a completely different story.

"How far are you?" asked Petunia, her face seemed conflicted.

"A few days short of six months, I know I don't show that much." said Susan, in reality, her stomach looked only around four months.

"Why, why didn't... Is that why you married?" asked Petunia, her eyes narrowed.

"No, we where engaged before we knew." said Dudley quickly.

A long awkward moment passed as the three sat at the table. Harry and Ginny had motioned they we're heading home. Petunia was staring at Susan't stomach, as if deciding if she should speak about it. Dudley was thinking of something to say, anything really. Just something, so the silence wasn't so dead sounding. It broke, Susan was the first to start.

"Listen, I know you don't exactly like me," she ignored Petunia's scoff, "But you should know that I am NOT going anywhere. I am your daughter-in-law and this will be your grandchild. Protest all you want. Dudley and I love each other, and your opinions of witches and wizards aside, I will not hate you. You and Vernon can have nothing to do with them if you'd like, but I beg you to think about it."

"...." Petunia was unreadable at the moment.

"You should also know, that the baby will most likely be a witch or wizard or in your words, a freak..." Susan was cut off.

"No." said Petunia, shaking her head, "I won't allow it."

"Allow what?" asked Dudley.

"Excuse me," Susan looked as if she was going to beat Petunia.

"I won't. The baby...." said Petunia, looking at the ground and shaking her head, "I will decide."

"You will not!" said Susan.

"Like hell I won't, it is my grandchild, I will see them whenever I damn well please!" yelled Petunia.

"What exactly are we talking about?" asked Dudley, Susan looked confused.

"The child, Dudley, the child." sighed Petunia, "Even if their one of her kind, the baby is still my grandchild. Your father will come around in due time."

"So... so you want to be in their life?" asked Susan, a slight smile on her lips.

"Of coarse. But I will not have them popping up in my chimney. I had quite enough of that with Harry's friends. You will use the door." said Petunia, a flicker of a smile.

"We're trying to make a joke right there?" asked Dudley.

"I don't care what your father decides, I will be there... Susan... are you okay?" asked Petunia.

Dudley looked at his wife, his smile fading. Her face looked pained, and she was clutching her stomach. She nodded, but the expression stayed. She gasped something that Dudley didn't quite hear as he leaned in and pulled her close to him. The second time, he heard it. 'Healer. Hospital. Now!' Dudley nodded, he knew the area he had to go too, but he needed Susan's eyes to see it. In a few short minutes, Dudley, Susan, and Petunia we're in his car, it was a very odd sight as he drove. His mother was comforting his wife, a few weeks ago this was the farthest thought from his mind. Dudley drove, every so often, Susan would shout a turn he had to take. His heart sunk with every cry of anguish Susan let out, the baby was coming too early, far too early.

Susan's hand wouldn't let go of Dudley's. He knew she was still crying, though she'd turned away. Her hair had come undone a fair amount and hid her well. Dudley knew his face was still wet with tears as well. He looked around the room, was their enough magic in the world right now. Even by wizarding standards the chances we're slim that the baby would survive. The images of the little girl in the witch hat faded, as Susan's hand tightened. She was sobbing, he pulled her close to him as her tears started up. The door to the room opened, the healer walked in, Dudley couldn't read his face. Dudley searched his expression, hoping for a glimmer of hope that their daughter was alive, anything. The Healer's expression changed.

**TBC**


	15. Dirt

**Readers:::: **That was the most comments on one chapter.. EVER... anyways. Thanks so much and I do enjoy cliff hangers, it makes you all stick around.

Love,

GT

**A Dudley Story **

**Chapter 14**

**Dirt**

Dudley watched as the rain begin to fall, a bittersweet feeling under his skin. There was nothing worse than standing outside at seven in the morning, wearing black, as his daughter berried her pet frog. Ten years had gone by, his anniversary was yesterday, sharing the same as his ten year olds birthday. Today, he was being forced into this. Susan was also making him give a speech in honor of Hoppie IX, simply because he'd declared, 'we'll get another Hoppie,' after his daughter had ran crying into the living room when neighbor cat had gotten him. He looked at the little girl beside him, barely to her mother's waist. It was just how he'd pictured her when Susan announced her pregnancy. Fair curls, hazel eyes, rosie cheeked, and dimples. Though her eyes we're red from crying, something he hated to see. He was glad to be over with it as she tossed dirt on the cardboard box, making the damp dirt turn to mud in her little palms.

"Let Daddy bury Hoppie, and we'll go get some cake, okay." said Susan, giving Dudley a reassuring look.

"Kay," said Mayella, as she grabbed her mother's hand and headed inside.

Dudley finished pretty quickly and looked at the house, he smiled. He thought about his life so far, remembering what it was only eleven short years ago. Boring, pointless, and stuffy. Now he wouldn't change it for the world. The house he'd bought for his wife and daughter was small, but perfect. Though the yard was littered with barbie's and an assortment of wizard toys, mostly due to Harry purposely spoiling his second cousin, and muggle toys from Pier's, making sure to make his god daughter spoiled rotten. A sponge ball hit him in the head and he looked at his fence, shaking his head.... why the hell was he neighbors with his cousin AGAIN! What on earth had made him go, "Oh gee, the house next to Harry's for sale..." He was insane, that was the only logical conclusion.... and perhaps the fact that his father was afraid of Harry, that might be it.

"Love, are you gonna stand outside all morning, or come and have some mourning cake?" asked Susan, leaning out the back door, her shoulder length hair pulled back.

"I was thinkin' about getting the hose and flooding the Potter's garden." said Dudley, loudly, as Harry's house was actually up the hill a bit more.

"I will put your car in a tree!" was a faceless retaliation from somewhere near the fence.

Dudley went inside as Susan opened the door for him. Mayella sat at the table, looking at a picture book in childhood angst. Tomorrow she would be fine and they would take her to the pet store, perhaps they'd get her something with a longer life expectancy .... like a turtle. Dudley sat next to his daughter, who had now begun to play with the witch hat on the table, which fell over her eyes.

"Can I wear my hat to grandma and grandpa's tomorrow?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Go for it," smiled Dudley.

Their weekly visit to his parents, always an awkward time. Susan and his mother had reached some sort of.... he didn't want to say friendship... more of an unspoken agreement. His father, still hated Susan, but Mayella had won him over when she was a baby, and she could get away with the hat, it was better than the broom she'd smuggled for a weekend at their house. It had taken over seven years, but Susan's plan to make his parents remodel had eventually come true..... still she always mentioned the fact they could have had Harry and Ginny do it sooner.

"Sweetheart, if your done, you can go play," said Susan, as Mayella spun her fork on her plate.

"Can I go play with Jimmy and Fredy?" asked Mayella, looking out the window to see the two kids playing in the rain.

"If you wear a coat and hat," said Dudley, as he watched his daughter's eyes follow the other kids.

"Okay, love you, bye." and in a flash, the child had already fled out the door.

"Her letter came today." said Susan, picking up a letter from Hogwarts.

"When are we going school shopping?" asked Dudley.

"I wanted to home school her for a couple of years," sighed Susan.

"Then do it," said Dudley, taking a drink of coffee.

"I can't," smiled Susan.

"Why not?" asked Dudley.

"Who will take care of her brother?" asked Susan, holding up a pregnancy test.

**The End**

Well *sweeps up popcorn* shows over....... that means leave a comment..... short, but hey... doesn't mean it wasn't good. Now read some of my other stories.... I'm gonna do a Draco romance eventually... **Anyone want a story wrote?????? **I'm doing a couple for my freinds... I am not afraid to write sleeze... I'm actually pretty damn good at it, check out Detention.


End file.
